nesc_timekeepingfandomcom-20200215-history
Daktronics AllSport 4000 Series
This page is about how to operate the All Sport 4000 Series made by Daktronics. This controller has an LCD screen for showing game information and input information. Controller Layout Power Up Flip the power switch on the back left of the controller. If the controller still doesn't start, make sure the power cord is plugged in. At the prompt RESUME GAME Y/N, press ENTER or CLEAR depending on if you want to start a new game. If you press CLEAR the prompts below will show. At the prompt ENTER CODE:make sure the correct code (should be 062 or 063) fills in and press ENTER. If it's not correct, enter the correct code on the number pad and then press ENTER. When the controller prompts 1/10 Second? Press ENTER or CLEAR depending on if you want 1/10 of a second on. See 1/10 second section for more info. Setting Time Press MAIN CLOCK •. The screen will prompt TIME: ••:•• At this point, enter the correct time on the numeric keypad, then press ENTER Numbers fill in from right to left. For example, a 12:00 minutes period would require: MAIN CLOCK •, 1, 2, 0, 0, ENTER 1/10 of a Second 1/10 of a second allows the controller to show tenths of a second in the last minute of play in a period. On this controller, 1/10 of a second is chosen at controller startup. There is no way to change it mid-game. If you chose to turn 1/10 of a second on, the field to enter the time will look like this: TIME ••:••.• In this case, you MUST fill in an extra zero, since the field fills in from right to left. For example, a 12:00 minutes period would require: MAIN CLOCK •, 1, 2, 0, 0, 0, ENTER Setting Period To increase the period, press the +1 key. To reset the period to a specific value, press the • key, then enter the number of the period on the numeric keypad, then press ENTER. When entering the period, keep in mind 4 is used for the O/T light for overtime. Running Clock To start the clock, press the START button. To stop the clock, press the STOP button. Some rinks may be equipped with an alternative switch. This would be a rocker switch that would flip to on/off positions. Goals Adding Goals On the controller, find the appropriate +1 button under the HOME or GUEST areas. Removing Goals On the controller, find the appropriate • button under the HOME or GUEST areas. Then, enter the correct number of goals on the numeric keypad, and press ENTER Adding a Penalty Press the • PENALTY • Button, then, press ENTER The following will appear on the screen: 1 PLYR: •• PEN: ••:•• The 1 represents that the penalty will be assigned to line 1. If there was already a penalty on line 1, line 2 would come up, and so on. Enter the player's jersey number, or press ENTER to skip entering the jersey number. You are not required to enter the jersey number. Enter the penalty time using the numeric keypad, then press ENTER. The penalty will be up on the scoreboard. Editing a Penalty Press the • PENALTY • button. Use the ↑ key (above the MENU key) to scroll up to the proper line. For example, if you pressed the player penalty button, and it went to line 2 to enter a new penalty, but you need to edit the penalty on line 1, scroll up to line 1. Press the ENTER button, then edit the penalty, starting with player #, then ENTER, then Time, then ENTER. Removing a Penalty Press the • PENALTY • button. Use the ↑ key (above the MENU key) to scroll up to the proper line. For example, if you pressed the player penalty button, and it went to line 2 to enter a new penalty, but you need to edit the penalty on line 1, scroll up to line 1. Press the ENTER button, then press CLEAR then ENTER Additional Penalty Information There are six memory slots for penalties per team on this controller. Only first two will count down. To stop the penalty timers while the main clock runs, press the PENALTY CLOCKS button. To reverse, press the PENALTY CLOCKS button. Shots on Goal The console can keep track of shots on goal. If the scoreboard is so equipped, these will also be displayed on the scoreboard. To add a SOG, press the ON GOAL +1, under the appropriate team. To edit SOG, press the ON GOAL • under the appropriate team, then press the number on the numeric keypad, then ENTER Horn Manually Sounding Horn To manually sound the horn, press the big yellow HORN button. This will sound the horn as long as the button is pressed. Auto Horn The auto horn sounds the horn automatically at the end of a period. To toggle, press the HORN • button, then ENTER. If auto horn is enabled, an h will be at the right side of the display. Interval Horn Not available. Time of Day Mode If the controller is off, simply power it on, press CLEAR to start a new game and enter code 99, followed by ENTER. If the controller is already on, press MENU then ↓ until the controller prompts NEW CODE Y/N, then press ENTER and enter code 99, followed by ENTER. Then, press MAIN CLOCK, enter the time of day on the number pad, and press ENTER. To exit time of day mode, press MENU, then ↓, at the prompt NEW CODE Y/N press ENTER then enter 062 or 063 to start a new game. Count Up/Down This clock has the ability to also count up. It should be set in DOWN mode however. To modify, press UP/DOWN and press ENTER Quick Reset Press MENU, then at the prompt RESTART GAME Y/N press ENTER. This will reset the controller to default values for hockey. Power Down Flip the power switch on the back of the controller. Misc. This controller is equipped with penalty arrows. If the scoreboard is so equipped, to toggle, press the ◄ or the ► buttons. Other Resources Full Daktronics 4000 Series Manual: http://www.daktronics.com/Web%20Documents/Customer-Service-Manuals/ED-9999_REV16.pdf